Hate That I Love You
by xXKiddo511Xx
Summary: Yeah, just a one-shot drabble. FallXDeigree. You should consider the pairing.


Hate That I Love You

Fall sat by the river, watching it flow. He couldn't keep his mind off of one thing, or rather, one person. No matter how hard he tried, his mind seemed to drift away and think about-

"Hey! Fall!" a cheerful voice sounded from behind him. He turned around to see Deigree running toward him.

'_Cerberus,'_ he thought, glaring at Deigree. He stood up and faced him. "What do you want, Cerberus?" he demanded.

Deigree stopped about five feet away from Fall. He blinked and stared at Fall for a moment, then closed his eyes, grinned, and clasped his hands behind his head. "I just wanted to spare with you. You're always alone when you train, so I thought it'd be a good think to train one-on-one."

Fall narrowed his eyes, then turned away. "I don't need to train with anyone," he said.

Deigree opened his eyes and stopped grinning. His arms slowly lowered to his sides. The Cerberus looked at Fall. "You're always alone. You look so sad. The others can't see it. But I can." His tone of voice had changed.

The other demon looked at Deigree out of the corner of his eye. That's right. Deigree was the only demon out of the ancient races who could see his pain.

Fall turned more to face Deigree. "Deigree, I have something to tell you."

Deigree blinked and tilted his head slightly to the left. "What is it, Fall?" the Cerberus asked. He was curious as to what Fall had to say to him.

Fall looked away, glaring at the ground. He couldn't believe that he was going to say it, but he had to get it off his chest. "Well, I-"

"Hey! Deigree!" shouted another voice from behind Deigree.

The two demons looked at the guy walking toward them, followed by another demon with long, dark blue, almost purple, hair.

"Hey, Saleo. Hey, Kain. What's up?" Deigree said joyfully, greeting the two demons who were approaching him.

Saleo was holding a bottle in his left hand and had the bottle dangling at his side, his right hand was stuffed into his pocket. He stopped by Deigree, facing him, and tilted his head a little to the left. "What's the big idea, Deigree?"

Deigree blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me. You know what you promised today." Deigree stared at Saleo, still confused.

Kain closed his eyes and sighed. "You promised you'd train with me today, since you skipped out on the training last week," he said. He opened his eyes and looked at Deigree. "Besides, you need to work on your Igunisu Magia a little more," the demon added. The black wings in place of his ears ruffled slightly when a small breeze blew by.

"Oh, yeah!" Deigree exclaimed after a few seconds. He turned back to Fall, then smiled. "I'll come back and train with you later today, okay?"

Fall rolled his eyes. "Don't bother," he said coldly. But, in his mind, he kept wanting to reach out, grab Deigree by the arm and tell him how he truly feels. Surely that dog would understand. Right?

"Let's go," Saleo said, the turned around and ran back the way he came, Deigree hot on his trail.

Kain looked at Fall. "I'm sorry, Fall, but Deigree needs to better his Igunisu Magia. It's not perfect yet," he said.

"And I care, why?" Fall asked coldly.

"Because, despite your attempts to hide it from us, you care a lot about Deigree," Kain said calmly, then turned around and ran after Deigree and Saleo, leaving behind a stunned Fall.

Fall stared at Kain.

"_Because, despite your attempts to hide it from us, you care a lot about Deigree."_

Those words echoed in Fall's head. He couldn't believe that Kain was…_right._ He _did _care a lot about Deigree. Maybe too much for his own liking. He formed his sword and cut the nearest tree to shreds. The blond-haired demon stared at the chopped-up tree. His grip on the sword's hilt tightened as his eyes narrowed.

"Deigree. I…hate that I love you," Fall said softly between clenched teeth.

* * *

Yeah, hate me if you must. But, for some reason, I thought that these two would go perfect together.

I mean, seriously, there's been weirder pairings out there than these two.

Anyway, yeah...hope you consider them! ^_^


End file.
